In the field of mineral wool product there has been an increasing interest in replacing organic binders such as phenol formaldehyde binders. Organic binders may however be inflammable. Thus, there is a desire for new essentially fire-proof binder systems for mineral fibre products.
JP 51 075 732 (WPI Derwent Abstract No. 76-62407x) relates to a corrosion protecting agent. Powdered zinc is mixed with a binder consisting of silica colloid and a water-soluble metal organosiliconate, e.g. sodium methyl siliconate, sodium ethyl siliconate or sodium phenyl siliconate, etc.
RU 2 057 098 (WPI Derwent Abstract No. 96-517000) relates to a mixture for surface coating of concrete, which comprises cement, a mineral filler, micro-silica, a superplasticiser, a moisture repelling organic silicon fluid based on sodium siliconates and poly-hydrosiloxanes, and water.
RU 2 014 306 (WPI Derwent Abstract No. 95-036343) relates to a composition comprising a gypsum-cement-pozzuolana binder, perlite hydrophobised with sodium methyl siliconate, glass fibres, and water for use as heat- and sound-insulating articles. The composition comprise a small amount of milled glass fibres.